


Life Under The Mountain

by Jet_pods (Jetainia), Ravin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Relationships, Kili is up to No Good, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin go for a stroll together. Kili gets into trouble.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 2





	Life Under The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll down for work text.
> 
> Coverart and work text are by Ravin. Audio by Jetainia.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/seed-2-life-under-the-mountain) | 00:00:44

  


Bilbo rounded the corner and saw Thorin coming from the other direction.

“I really didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Why not?”

“I thought you were too busy being king.”

"I’m never too busy for you, ghivashel. Would you like some company?"

"Yours? Always.”

They kept walking towards the Royal wing and saw Kili hurrying down the tunnel.

"Where are you off to in such a rush, Kili?" Bilbo asked.

“No time to explain! I’m late!" Kili practically shouted as he rushed past them.

"I don’t want to know." Thorin groaned, imagining all the trouble his nephew was getting into.

"I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough," Bilbo replied, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020's "Audio Garden" challenge. This challenge is to create an Audio work based off of one of the seed scripts originally created for the [podfIDIC](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/) challenge. This work is based off of [Seed 1](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/10/seed2.html).


End file.
